


Я люблю тебя

by captainlonelyweirdo



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Angst, Berthier Deserves Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Everyone is Dead, Historical, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Probably ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlonelyweirdo/pseuds/captainlonelyweirdo
Summary: Бертье не знал, когда это началось.
Relationships: Louis-Alexandre Berthier/Napoleon Bonaparte
Kudos: 2





	Я люблю тебя

Бертье не знал, когда _это_ началось.

Он всегда понимал их отношения с Первым консулом, а после - императором, как "что-то похожее на дружбу" (он, как обычно, брал на вооружение слова самого Бонапарта). Считал ли Бертье его своим "другом"? Когда он чертил для Наполеона карты, проверял пути снабжения, рассылал приказы с несколькими гонцами; когда трясся в карете без сна, не говорил про боли и переутомление, фантастически точно называл сходу расположение любого полка; когда молча сносил оскорбления от других маршалов и от самого императора, терпел несносный (давайте будем честны) характер Наполеона, проводя с ним более 20 часов в сутки? Нет. Луи Александр хотел бы называть это дружбой, но каждый раз язык не поворачивался, словно скованный вязкой грязью, пересыхали губы, будто покрываясь песком, и слипались так, что их невозможно было разомкнуть. Луи тряс головой и молчал, молчал, молчал. Бертье всегда тих и нем, как ночи в пустыне. Наполеон видит его рядом с собой, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Поэтому он молчит, когда Бонапарт в приступе гнева хватает его за края мундира и лупит спиной об стену, пока сам не выбивается из сил. Молчит, когда Даву публично говорит о некомпетентности Бертье, как командующего войсками. Молчит, когда Наполеон забывает о его присутствии и позволяет себе вольности с Жозефиной, а Луи стоит и не знает, можно ли ему уйти. Желал ли будущий маршал оказаться на ее месте? Он опять трясет головой, выгоняя абсурдные образы, приходящие к нему часто по ночам, в короткие часы сна. Образы, заставляющие его просыпаться в горячке на скомканных, мокрых простынях. 

_Как сбежать от них?_

Да, Луи хотелось бы сбежать, однако он уже не мог. Или не хотел? Как ответить на этот вопрос, чтобы не быть ввергнутым в пучину отчаяния собственными желаниями? Отдых превращался для него в пытку. Поэтому ли он так фанатично исполнял свои обязанности? Невзрачный, некрасивый, компенсирующий недостатки внешности одеждой и деньгами Бертье боготворил своего императора, восхищался им, правда, в одностороннем порядке. Безусловно Наполеон ценил его. Он подарил ему титулы, должность, немыслимое жалование (никто не получал больше, чем начальник штаба французского властелина). Однако чувства Луи были из другой когорты. Они были противны, омерзительны, недостойны. Бертье задыхался рядом с императором, но и не был способен дышать без него. Как таяли крылья Икара, слишком близко подлетевшего к солнцу, таял Луи Александр в свете гения великого полководца. Однако без него Бертье уже не чувствовал себя полноценным - ему становилось безумно холодно, его жизнь теряла смысл. 

_Это_ началось еще в Италии, полагал сам маршал спустя годы. Продолжилось в Египте, откуда он не смог уехать по причине дурного самочувствия после холодных слов Бонапарта на прощание. 

\- Я наконец-то найду вам замену, Бертье. Ваши услуги мне так претят, что я счастлив отказаться от них.

Луи бросил паспорт ему под ноги, хотя готов сам припасть к покрытым песком сапогам, обнимать колени и со слезами молить оставить его при себе. _Всё_ достигло апогея, когда корсиканец возложил на свою голову корону, покрыл бессмертной славой себя и свою любимую Францию, а Бертье навсегда остался при нем военным министром, бессменным начальником штаба и, как шутили офицеры, "женой императора". Кого любит Наполеон Бонапарт? Мужчина задавался этим вопросом сотни раз и находил для себя лишь три ответа: Францию, Славу и Власть. Луи Александру оставалось лишь взирать у подножья Олимпа на то, как летит к пантеону его кумир, его повелитель, его... Нет, он не мог позволить себе оскорбить светлое имя этим словом слетающим с его, Бертье, недостойного языка.

Луи пытался забыться, перенеся всю энергию на поклонение мадам Висконти. Джузеппина Висконти, избравшая из всех именно Бертье за его положение при императоре, получала все подарки и покровительство, которые ей мог дать маршал Франции. Но могла ли эта, безусловно, прекраснейшая женщина своей эпохи заменить _Его_? Его волевой подбородок, колкий, острый взгляд, стремительные, даже резкие движения, отчетливый голос? 

\- Вы ничего не стоите, Бертье. Я знаю это и вам повезло, что другие этого не замечают.

Александр отдал бы всё лишь бы Наполеон говорил с ним, только с ним отдельные часы, вне работы. Пусть бы он обращался с ним, как с последним подлецом, собакой, презирал, кричал, но не опалял жутким, ледяным безразличием - это главный страх Луи. Бертье соглашается со всем, что говорит император. Оставаться терпеливым, безотказным, исполнительным - все, что он может позволить себе. Без Бонапарта он - ничто. Нерешительный, мягкий, полностью погруженный в теорию. Вспомнить только австрийскую кампанию 1809 года, когда его скупое, сдержанное письмо к императору было написано в спешке и безумной панике, отчаяния от собственного бессилия и страха не оправдать ожиданий Наполеона.

Бонапарт примчался, загнав нескольких лошадей, он обругал Бертье, но спас положение. Луи Александр в очередной раз восхитился его необъятным талантом. 

Александр гордился своей близостью к императору, к его своеобразному божеству. Он бывал и заносчив, и велеречив, другие маршалы недолюбливали его (впрочем, они все в принципе часто соперничали). Но все это испарялось в мгновение ока, когда перед Бертье появлялся всесильный и всевидящий Бонапарт. Луи целиком погружался в работу, в угадывание и исполнение замыслов гения. Снабжение армии, удобные дороги, пути отступления, связь между полками - все это Бертье, лучший администратор своего времени, собирал, структурировал, исходя из разрозненных, стремительных, постоянно изменяющихся и дополняющихся указаний Наполеона. Без дела он терялся рядом с Бонапартом. Без дела он был _не нужен_ Бонапарту.

Наполеон не был ему другом, как и сам Бертье императору. Как это назвать? Он знает, догадывается, однако не может произнести. Этот ответ мечется на задворках разума и не может вырваться вперед. За годы Луи выстроил хорошие стены вокруг своей души. Он сросся с бумагами. Он высох. Это чувство ломало его долго и изощренно.

В Париже праздник – правитель женится. Луи Александр ведет к Наполеону невесту после тяжелой дипломатической комбинации с австрийцами. Он, как всегда, исполняет поставленную задачу на высшем уровне. Всё для императора и для его молодой жены. Бертье опять видит, как Бонапарт целует девицу, в этот раз глупую австрийскую курицу, не любившую его и на мизерную долю процента так же сильно, как Луи. 

Бертье впервые ловит за хвост свое признание. Впервые, он осознает, что открыто сказал это в своих мыслях. _"Любовь"_ \- вот, что привязывает его к величайшему человеку своего времени? Это ли чувство он так боялся принять?

Луи буквально бежит из дворца, сидит с парализованной мадам Висконти, а после - запирается в комнате поместья, прогнав нелюбимую супругу, и плачет, кусая ногти, шепча: "Болван, ты ничтожный болван".

Луи Александр все еще "жена императора", но солнце клонится к закату, как клонится к горизонту и звезда европейского мира. Кумир падает, все, что они построили, разбивается на глазах. Бертье страшно. Он не спит два дня, он бегает по кабинету, он сидит с императором, он говорит с Неем и другими маршалами. 

Луи боится потерять положение и деньги, которые он имеет, но еще до конца не способен осознать заключается ли весь его мир в этом уставшем от жизни, черноволосом корсиканце, который ссутулившись сидит на стуле, с тщательно прикрытой болью глядя на портрет своего единственного законного сына. 

Страх пересиливает. Бертье бежит. Он идет по коридору Фонтенбло и останавливается, наверное, десяток раз перед всем, что может послужить зеркалом. Глядя на свое уставшее лицо, на наполненные затаенной паникой глаза, Луи не понимает, как теперь ему спрятаться за тряпичной мишурой, и жалеет, что не может надеть паранджу.   
Наполеон стоит спиной. На нем злосчастный серый сюртук, он опирается одной рукой о край стола и смотрит в окно, из которого льется холодный белый свет. 

\- Я уеду в Париж по частным делам, Сир. – Луи говорит это будничным тоном, так, как привык говорить с императором за годы их совместной работы. Кто бы знал, насколько хрупко это его спокойствие. Бонапарт поворачивается и Александр готов провалиться в ад на месте, мгновенно. Он не может разорвать зрительный контакт. Глубоко посаженные, выразительные глаза цвета пасмурного неба глядят так, как будет смотреть на него в Судный день сам Господь, уверен Бертье. Он открывает рот, чтобы дрожащим голосом дополнить как-то свое жалкое заявление, свое признание в предательстве.

\- Вы не вернетесь, Бертье. – Обрывает его попытку Наполеон. 

Знает. Луи бьет дрожь. Сожалеет ли? Лицо непроницаемо даже для настолько долго и близко знавшего его штабиста. Стоит ли остановиться, как тогда в Египте? Стоит ли все же броситься в его ноги, целовать сапоги и со слезами шептать злосчастное: _"Je t'aime"_? 

Страх побеждает окончательно. Маршал Бертье уезжает в Париж и тотчас присягает Бурбонам. 

Жизнь течет своим чередом. Ее внешняя сторона никак не изменилась. Деньги, титул, особняк, приглашение ко двору – можно ли заполнить этим пропасть, образовавшуюся в душе Александра? Ему было стыдно первое время, а потом – все потеряло смысл. Холод, пустота и машинальное исполнение ежедневных ритуалов и обязанностей. Бертье не знает, почему еще жив.

Бонапарт бежал с Эльбы. Эта новость разлетелась по Европе и накрыла ее, как черная тень. Правители в панике, император вернулся без единого выстрела, Людовик XVIII бежал в Бельгию. Бертье не может уехать с королевским двором. Камень висит на нем. Луи Александр сломан. Разбит. Раздавлен. Он не способен больше дышать без Бонапарта. Как он делал это последние месяцы? Не болван ли он, вправду? 

Луи не может и вернуться. Стыд с новой силой точит его изорванную душу. Император не ждет его, исключив из числа маршалов.

"Бертье был моей ошибкой," - говорит Бонапарт.

Луи, словно чувствуя это на расстоянии, остается в родовом поместье своей жены. Он с алчным голодом читает последние новости, обрывки донесений, собирает слухи, как последняя кухарка. Ватерлоо. Камень преткновения. Орел с раз подрезанными крыльями вновь не взлетит, не так ли? Бертье знает, чем все кончится, но не хочет принять это. Если он признает очевидное, то наверняка умрет на месте, схватив удар. Страх смерти еще силен у Луи, как он бывает силен у всех слабых людей. Он пишет длинное письмо и рвет его на куски. Он рвет жёсткие, как проволока волосы. Он плачет. Жена не заходит к нему, она, наверное, считает его сумасшедшим. Он смеется. Губы покрыты солью. Он снова пытается писать, грызет ногти - эта дурная привычка с ним так и осталась на всю жизнь.

Луи Александр запечатывает конверт к вечеру. Он кладет его на стол и прикрепляет записку с инструкциями. Он слышит марш сквозь приоткрытое окно и идет, чтобы посмотреть. Не то что бы Бертье было сильно интересно, он просто привык знать все, если вдруг император захочет спросить у него что-либо… 

Наполеон Бонапарт был плечом, на которое Луи опирался почти двадцать лет. Наполеон Бонапарт был пределом мечтаний Бертье. Наполеон Бонапарт был и есть всё для него. 

Шаг до окна, подвинуть стул. Луи встает на стул, обитый скользким шелком. Он напрягает глаза и силится разглядеть русскую колонну, но взгляд падает на мостовую. Камень. Третий этаж. Должно быть, больно упасть, однако может ли перо, отделившись от могучей птицы, парить над землей свободно? _Нет_. 

_Une, deux, trois..._

Свист.  
Стук.  
Хруст.  
Крик.  
Темнота.

Бертье умер в 1815 году. Он выпал в окно, слишком сильно высунувшись, чтобы разглядеть идущие в отдалении войска антифранцузской коалиции. Говорят, Наполеон Бонапарт уже на острове Святой Елены упоминал, что сожалеет о смерти бывшего маршала. 

Где-то в его письменном столе в небольшом доме, куда его поселили, лежит письмо.

Оно распечатано. Прочитано? Возможно. 

Этого нам уже не расскажет ни бамбергский камень некогда обагренной кровью мостовой, ни шикарно отделанная гробница в Hôtel des Invalides.


End file.
